


Hurt

by Trashbaggbabbie



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Abuse, Angst, M/M, Sadness, just a lot of hurt, mention of rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-20 14:02:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14262552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trashbaggbabbie/pseuds/Trashbaggbabbie
Summary: Richie gets with a boy named Jackson in the losers junior year. Eddie is jealous and notices all the bad things. Richie is blinded by love.





	Hurt

**Author's Note:**

> This is personal to me. I just kinda wanted to write it out. Be careful reading.

Ever since he could remember, Eddie Kaspbrak was in love with Richie Tozier, but was too afraid of himself to even tell the other boy. He got close to at the age of fifteen, two years after he figured he loved his best friend, but quickly chickened out right when Richie looked at him with that gleam in his eyes. Every minute that passed after that day, Eddie regrets not telling Richie, because the other boy got with someone else; some guy named Jackson. 

Jackson was a boy that was taller than Richie, which somehow made Richie even more attracted to him. That made Eddie upset and lose hope even more that Richie would like him back. He wouldn’t want someone shorter. It’s why he has Jackson. 

The first time Jackson was introduced, Eddie didn’t like him out of sheer jealously, but as the day went on, Eddie didn’t like him for more than one reason. Richie would cuddle into Jackson with a huge smile, which would disappear as Jackson tells him to back off and “stop being so clingy.” Eddie would glare until Richie got a smile on his face again. The warmness in Eddie’s chest only spread more as Richie smiles genuinely at one of Eddie’s jokes. The few other times Eddie was around with Richie, Jackson showed his bad sides and good sides. 

The good sides were when Jackson was high or drunk, as Eddie noticed. He would joke with Richie, making him smile and get those loving eyes Eddie wishes were at him. Jackson would wrap his arms around Richie and cuddle into him. 

Eddie also noticed bad times were right after the good. The party that Richie dragged Eddie to was the start of a long night. Richie got excited when he saw Eddie, only to get dragged back to Jackson, who kissed Richie’s neck and grinded into his ass as he stared at Eddie. Eddie looked away with a flush on his cheeks, feeling intimidated. When he looked back, he noticed Richie, who was looking back at him with a frown, getting dragged away to one of the bedrooms. Eddie went to the drinks and drank until he couldn’t stand. He had to call Bill to come get him, who looked at him sympathetically as he ranted about wanting Richie. 

The next day, Jackson was ranting about his “great night” as Richie sat next to him, flushed as he was being talked about throughout the day. Later that night, Eddie was sitting on his bed, doing homework and jumped at the sound of a tap at his window. He looked up and stared at Richie’s beat up face in the window. 

“What the hell?” Eddie said and helped Richie as he climbed into his room. Richie gives a fake smile before wincing as the cut above his lip splits a little more. 

“It’s okay, Eds. Just a little...” Richie winces as Eddie sits him down. “Just a little fight between me and Jackson.” 

Eddie looked at him in bewilderment. “He did this?” Eddie asks, a little shocked as Richie nods. 

“Yeah. I asked him to not talk about him and I being...intimate,” Eddie feels his heart break a little. Richie always thought of that as a big commitment. “And it kinda just got out of hand.” Eddie clenches his fists and breathes in heavily through his nose. He calms himself down and silently walks to the bathroom, grabbing the first aid kit. 

Later as Richie and Eddie lay side by side, Eddie stares at Richie as he breaths softly, his eyes closed. 

“Eddie..” Richie whispers, opening his eyes to see Eddie staring back at him. “I love him.” 

The confession hurts Eddie more than he thought it would. Eddie nods, looking away from Richie as he shifts onto his back. “It’s not healthy, Richie. I know you love him and it’ll be hard. But you have to leave him.” 

Richie’s nod satisfies Eddie and he smiles, softly saying goodnight to Eddie as he closes his eyes again, falling asleep. 

 

Richie lied to Eddie, he didn’t leave Jackson. The next few days, Jackson was back sitting next to Richie, who wasn’t making his jokes. Jackson gave his opinion about everything, making Richie agree with him (Even though Eddie knew he didn’t). Richie would not speak to Eddie at all and it was kinda pissing Eddie off. Richie would rather be with an abusive piece of shit than talk to Eddie. The more Eddie thought about it, the more pissed off he got. He stood up from the table, noticing Richie look up at him, and stomped away to throw away his stuff. He turned his back to everyone with frustrated tears and walked away. Before he got to his class, he heard someone shout his name. 

“Eddie!” With gritted teeth, Eddie whips around and sees Richie running towards him. “Slow down, Spaghetti! Who knew someone so short could walk so fast!” Richie’s laugh is cut off by Eddie’s response. 

“Who knew someone so smart could be so stupid.” Richie looks at Eddie with a confused smile. Eddie feels his heart rate speed up. This stupid fucking boy. 

“Why would you get back with him, Richie?! He fucking beat you!” Eddie snaps, making Richie flinch back a little. Eddie calms himself down a little and sighs. 

“I-I love him, Eddie. I-It was a one time thing. H-He was drunk. It was an accident. He apologized! It’s all okay!” Richie fakes a bright smile, Eddie notices. Eddie glares at Richie. 

“It’s not an accident if you have a lot of injuries, Rich. Just please. Leave him, I don’t want to see you hurt.” Richie’s expression changes a little and he gulps. 

“I-I can’t...” Eddie feels his heart break. 

“Richie, leave him or I will leave. I’m not gonna stand by and watch you get hurt if you won’t let me help.” Richie’s face drops before it scrunches up. 

“You’re being selfish, Eddie! He makes me happy! Why would I give that up?” Richie asks and Eddie stares at him in disbelief. Sure, he was, but Richie deserves better. 

“He beat you, Richie! If someone makes you happy and feels the same, they would not hurt you!” Eddie shouts, scoffing after. “Why do I even try if you’re going to be stupid about it?” 

Richie’s eyes tear up and he points at Eddie. “Fuck you! You’re supposed to be here for me and accept what I want! Fuck you, Eddie Kaspbrak for not understanding that I can’t leave because he’s the only one that wants me!” Before Eddie processes his words, Richie is turning away and stomping back towards the cafeteria. Eddie stands, feeling defeated. Richie feels like no one wants him? Eddie always will. By the time Eddie goes to walk after him, the bell rings for class. 

The two boys don’t talk for six months, Richie always avoiding Eddie and Eddie not knowing how to talk to Richie after what he said. The other losers have told Eddie that Richie hasn’t spoken to them either. Richie stays with Jackson, a new thing about the couple going around every two weeks. A rumor, that turned out to be true, about Jackson cutting Richie’s hair came out. Jackson claimed he ‘looked like a girl’ and cut off enough to look “normal.” Eddie sits in Chemistry as he hears two football players talk about Richie. 

“Did you hear what that little fag, Tozier, did? Let Jackson fuck him so hard that it gave him a concussion!” The two boys laugh and Eddie’s grip on his pencil tightens. It snaps and Eddie hisses, holding his hand. Everyone looks at him and the teacher just waved at him when he asked to go to the nurse. As he walks down the hallway, he pauses as he sees Richie sitting in the office, an ice pack on his cheek with Jackson sitting beside him, a scowl on his face. Eddie steps in, not looking at the two as he walks to the nurse. 

“Oh, Eddie. What happened?” She asks as she sits him across from Richie. Eddie shrugs. 

“Just was writing so hard that I snapped my pencil.” The nurse nods and disinfects his hand. 

“Hold on. I’ll go get a bandage.” As she leaves, Eddie’s eyes drift to Richie and he stares. The bruise is prominent on the boy’s pale face and Richie is looking down at his feet. 

“Avoid your eyes, faggot. He’s taken.” Jackson snaps and Richie’s eyes snap up, making eye contact with Eddie. Eddie’s heart breaks at the sight. Richie’s eyes are dull, the usual brightness gone. Eddie feels a fire start in his chest. 

“People aren’t allowed to stare? Faggots stare more, didn’t you hear?” Eddie doesn’t miss Richie’s slight grin that leaves as Jackson stands up. 

“You little...” 

“Jackson! Go to class!” The nurse says and Jackson follows the instructions, glaring at Eddie as he leaves. The nurse wraps Eddie’s hand up and smiles at him softly. 

“There you go.” Eddie nods and stands up, going to walk to the exit. 

“Eddie..” Richie voices speaks up, a little cracked. Eddie looks back at him, his heart racing. “...I miss you.”   
—-—————  
The two boys don’t see each other again until that weekend. Richie didn’t come to school after that day and Eddie was worried, but was blocked from Richie’s phone so he couldn’t ask. Eddie was dragged to a party by Bill and Stan, but was ditched after the first few minutes. Eddie sat with his drink and started to feel a little heated. He excused himself from the girl talking to him and made his way outside. He noticed the pool and headed towards it, seeing someone else. 

“Oh sorry. I didn’t know someone was he—“

“Eddie?” The boy turns around and Eddie’s heart races as he sees it’s Richie. 

“Oh. Richie. Hi.” Eddie says quietly, noticing Richie doesn’t have any new bruises or cuts. That he can see. Richie smiles weakly at him and pats the spot next to him. Eddie’s feet move before he can think and he finds himself sitting beside Richie, his sandals coming off as he dips his feet into the pool. 

“Ooo. It’s warm.” Eddie giggles, looking at Richie, who is smiling back at him. They both silently look at each other before Eddie looks away, looking down at the pool. Richie sighs. 

“Eddie...I’m sorry.” Richie says and Eddie looks at him, surprised. 

“Why are you apologizing? I was the asshole about all of this.” Richie sighs and looks down. 

“But you were right. He’s a toxic person. But who would want me now? Have you heard the rumors?” Richie laughs humorlessly and Eddie feels his chest tighten. 

“You deserve so much better. You deserve the world, Rich. I know someone would treat you right...” Eddie hesitates, “I will treat you right.” 

Richie looks at Eddie, who blushes hard, in shock. 

“Y-You would.” Eddie nods and smiles weakly at Richie. They stare at each other for a while and Eddie can’t remember who leaned in first, but they’re so close to kissing. Eddie’s eyes flutter closed and he gasps as they fly open when he’s thrown back. His head hits the concrete and he swears his hearing goes out. He hears screaming and looks to the side to see Richie coward back as Jackson stands above him screaming at him with a bottle in his hands. The bottle gets broken and Jackson is dragging up a crying Richie. Eddie spits up blood and glares at Jackson’s back. 

“Let him go.” Eddie growls and Jackson drops Richie, whipping around to Eddie. 

“What was that?” Jackson growls and Eddie stands up. 

“I said...” Eddie spits blood into Jackson’s face. “Leave him alone, you abusive fucker!” The punch Eddie gives is surprising to all of them. The next few are even harder as Jackson goes to the ground. Jackson tries to fight back, but Eddie has no chill on him. 

“Eddie! Eddie!” Richie shouts his name and pulls Eddie off. Eddie growls and kicks at Jackson. 

“He deserves it, Richie! Let me g—mph!” Eddie is cut off as Richie kisses him roughly, splitting Eddie’s lip a little more, but Eddie doesn’t care. He finally saved his boy. The two split apart and Eddie stares up at Richie as he starts to tear up. 

“Did you mean it?” Richie asks and Eddie nods, wiping his tears. 

“I would never lie to you.” Richie kisses Eddie again before he pulls away and looks down at a fucked up Jackson. 

“Hold on. I wanna do something.” Richie walks over and kicks him between his legs, making Jackson shriek. Richie grins. “I’ve been waiting for that.”   
————————  
One year later, Jackson is in jail and Richie is in therapy, Eddie helping him the whole way through. 

Eddie waits in the waiting room of the hospital, waiting for Richie’s session to end and smiles as he sees his crazy haired boyfriend come out of the room. 

“How was today, baby?” Eddie asks, smiling as Richie kisses him happily. 

“It was great! It’s been a year since I’ve left him!” Richie beams and Eddie feels proud. Richie went through a lot, which Eddie heard about as Richie told the jury from the stand in court. The evidence made Eddie’s heart and stomach twist. Eddie is just happy that Richie is safe in his arms. 

“I love you, Eddie. Thank you.” Richie smiles warmly, the gleam back in his eye as he looks at Eddie. 

“I love you, Richie.” Eddie takes his hand softly. “Let’s go home. I brought stuff to make your favorite food.” Eddie squeals and laughs as Richie picks him up happily. 

“Onward to home!” Richie announces, getting a few dirty looks from people, but ignores them as he walks off with a laughing Eddie. They’re happy even if one of them is a little damaged. Eddie loves Richie for him. And always will.


End file.
